


The Morning After

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-10
Updated: 2009-09-10
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a night of heavy drinking, Toki wakes up in bed with someone.<br/>Pairing: Toki/ mystery bedmate (don’t worry, I’ll tell you who it is eventually)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Toki drifted awake slowly, feeling oddly disoriented and unsure why. He soon became aware of a once familiar sharp stinging on his back, and that woke him all the way up quickly. Trying very hard not to freak out, he reached back and felt for the wounds.   
Scratches, it was just scratches. Not-  
Just scratches.  
He’d been scratched before, of course, but never this badly. They stung, and had probably bled.  
Long ones, running almost the full length of his back.   
No matter, they’d heal.

Then he realized what he should have noticed all along, if he hadn’t been fighting down panic. Someone was in his bed, and his whole body felt sore, like he’d been... used.  
Unwilling to look just yet, he tried to remember the night before. They’d all gone out together, to some bar they didn’t usually go to. He remembered drinking a lot, even more than usual.  
But leaving the bar, coming home, nothing. That was all a blank. Clearly it happened, because here he was, in his own bed. With...

He had to look, he couldn’t stand it any longer.   
Probably, hopefully, it was just some random groupie. But they never stayed the night, ever. He turned his head slowly. Be a stranger, please be a stranger...  
Shit. That was no stranger, and no groupie either.  
Oh fuck, how could he have done this? 

He’d been REALLY drunk. Surely that was an excuse? The others _had_ to know how drunk he’d been, they’d all been together. For a while at least, and then... but they were all just as drunk, surely?  
When? How long? He had no idea. He could now vaguely recall a secret kiss in a dark corner, being shocked, scarcely able to believe what he was doing. Afraid of being seen, but not wanting to stop.  
But still, even wasted, how had he ever allowed this to happen? And not just allowed, but fully participated?

Memories rose through the haze, oddly disjointed snippets of the previous night.  
He’d been so completely wasted, so relaxed. At least at first. Only half aware of what was happening, things he wouldn’t have allowed, would have stopped. But at that point-  
It was easier to just let it continue.  
It had never occurred to him that anyone would want to stick their tongue up his ass, that people even really _did_ that sort of thing, but seemingly all the sudden it was happening, and it had felt _good_.

There were so many holes in his memories. What all _had_ they done?  
Clutching hands with digging nails, urging him to go harder, faster. It had been almost violent. It _was_ violent, he had the wounds to prove it. Driving into the body that twisted and snarled beneath him, ripping up his back.  
He had hardly felt the pain, at the time.  
How many times? How many ways?  
Did he finally pass out from the alcohol, or from pure exhaustion?

What made it all so much worse, the parts he could remember were really fucking good.  
It should have felt wrong, he should have been disgusted by the whole thing, but no. At the time, it had just felt right, and more intense than anything he’d encountered before.  
But now, mostly sober again... oh fuck, just what had he done?

He had no idea what the hell to do now. No way to just undo it all.  
Hmm, still asleep. Maybe he could just sneak out? But this was _his_ room, _his_ bed.  
He felt a stirring beside him, oh shit he was out of time. Maybe if he pretended to be asleep, please oh please just leave quietly?  
He turned his face into his pillow.  
There was a sound at the door. He’d locked the door, right? He couldn’t be caught in bed with-  
He just couldn’t.  
The door squeaked open. Guess it wasn’t locked after all, fuck.  
Fake sleep, fake sleep.

In the heavy silence that followed, he felt his bedmate sit up.   
Who was at the door? Please just be a hood.... somebody who wouldn’t tell, wouldn’t care...  
“You! What ams you doings in here? Gets de hell away from hims!”  
Oh shit, it was Skwisgaar. Well of course it would be.  
“Calm down Pretty Boy, if I wanted to hurt him you’d be far too late. Besides, I didn’t do anything to him that he didn’t want me to. What’s your problem anyway, are you jealous?”

While Toki, completely tense now, still tried desperately to fake sleep, Lavona climbed over him and stood proudly naked, glaring at Skwisgaar.  
“You were fun, boy.” She patted Toki on the butt and picked up her dress and boots. Then still naked, she brushed past Skwisgaar and down the hall.  
The hoods would intercept her and throw her out.  
“Toki, I knows you ams not reallies asleep. What’s de hell, of all de peoples you can has, you fucks _her_?”  
He did not want to have this conversation. He refused to respond, even though he knew his ‘alseep’ act wasn’t working.  
“Fine, don’ts talks to me. Pfft, whatevers.”

Skwisgaar left, but Toki still didn’t get up.   
He realized now that was going to have to admit to this, even if Skwisgaar didn’t tell everyone first. It was too big of a risk, the manager needed to know. She could have simply used him, then left and gone for Nathan. She hadn’t, but she _could_ have.  
Shit.  
But he could stall just a little longer...


End file.
